Sanctuary
by Noorlo
Summary: 'Don't be afraid; you love him' - fluff drabble set during what I imagine to be 5x04 but doesn't contain any real spoilers.


**A/N: Not really any spoilers in here, except for that they're in the Hamptons so that might be considered a 5x04 spoiler (but not really though). And that could basically happen whenever. So yeah. Just a fluffy oneshot that doesn't really have a plot. **

**SANCTUARY**

…

_the shadows from the window  
take a trip across the bed  
and tiptoe over your back  
as I watch you sleep.  
I've never witnessed such peace_

_then when your eyes are shut  
and a silence so loud enters my mind  
shouting ''don't be afraid, you love him''_

_you love him._

- .com

…

It's 10 AM on a Sunday morning when I wake up next to him. That fact is no surprise or uncommon thing anymore, but for some reason today feels different.

The room is lit by the morning sunlight that peeks through the windows, and there's a moving shadow slowly dancing across the bed; caused by a branch from a big tree in front of the window of his Hampton house's bedroom. We'd forgotten to close the windows last night.

He's lying on his stomach; his arms underneath his head, his face half buried in the pillow and half facing me. His eyelids occasionally flutter and I can't help but smile at how young and peaceful he looks in his sleep. My eyes follow the shadow that's now tiptoeing across his bare back, and I wonder if the flashes of light and dark are what woke me.

He shifts a little in his sleep, but his position barely changes and he doesn't wake. He mumbles something inaudible before burying his face deeper in the pillow; he sometimes does that, I've noticed. I don't care; I think it's cute.

I'm not even realizing that I'm just laying on my side and staring at him and the still-new-to-me room. Mostly him, though. My already present smile widens as I realize how truly beautiful and peaceful this place is. It's like a sanctuary.

I can hear the waves from the sea and his rhythmic breathing, but that's it. The rest is silence.

It feels like we're thousands of miles away from the real world; from everybody else, and being here seems safe, and beautiful and peaceful. I'd stay in bed with him all day if he'd wanted to.

It strikes me how, as he's laying here in bed with me, he is not Richard Castle the best-selling mystery novelist, nor is he the playboy the media wants us to believe he is. Laying here he is simply Rick, the man that I-

-love.

I've known that for a long time now, probably knew it even before I turned up at his door drenched by the rain, but now is the first time that it actually hits me. We've been dating for –what is it- two months or so now, and I've thought about it; about loving him. I've known that I loved him, but I've never really stood still to think about it, nor have I told him this.

But I do; I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone I have date before; I love him as a friend, a partner and a lover. Probably even more than that, but I'm so sure of it now.

This is it. And I love him.

Then, his fingers move, slowly, at first, and his eyes open warily.

'Hi,'' he says in that sexy, tired, low voice of his, a tired smile instantly appearing on his face when his eyes meet mine.

''Hey,'' I reply; my voice nothing more than a quiet whisper, but that's enough for this early morning. This morning doesn't need big and spectacular; small and intimate is enough.

He rolls onto his back and turns his face towards me. He's still tired, I can see.

''You been up for long?'' he asks me drowsily. He's always like that in the morning, and I have to admit that it's pretty damn adorable. (except for when we –I mean, I- have to get to a crime scene, though)

I shrug.

''Little bit. Too tired to get up and make us some coffee though,'' I smile as I lean in to kiss him on his lips. The fact that I can now just kiss him good morning instead of take his coffee and smile makes me happy.

''Hmm. Me too. Tired,'' he mumbles in that adorable way of his.

''I love you,'' I quietly tell him. It's the first time I've ever said those words to him and I can see he's obviously startled, in a good way.

''Love you too,'' he simply says as he pulls me closer to him; his hand on my waist. The huge grin on his face is hard to miss, though.

I'm glad he doesn't make a big deal out of this, even though it is to the both of us. But he knows that it would make me uncomfortable so he keeps it small and I might love him even more for that.

''Come here, get some more sleep,'' he whispers in my ear; his face now nuzzled in the crook of my neck. I feel my skin tingle where his breath touches it.

I hum in agreement, not caring that it's already past ten, and that it would mess up my sleep schedule –for as far as I could still call it that, it was already messed up enough. Just laying here with him makes me happier than going anywhere and doing anything with anybody else.

I guess that's just what love is.

…

**This was actually one of those oneshots that I thought were too short to publish, but published anyway.**

**I'd really appreciate some feedback, thanks for reading (:**


End file.
